Clouse
Clouse is a major antagonist in the fourth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is Master Chen's second-in-command, and a master of Dark Magic. He is also a spell caster who will use magic or whatever else it takes to stop the Ninja from winning the Tournament. Like his master, Clouse has a history with Garmadon, having trained alongside him in their youth. In that time, he lost an opportunity to become Chen's right hand man during a fight with Garmadon, thus sparking his hatred against him. History Clouse was set as one of the hosts of the Tournament of Elements, and is seen with Master Chen. The Invitation Clouse was present when the Ninja were asked to quickly board the ship. Kai, Cole, and Jay quickly boarded, but Lloyd was stopped by his father. Even though he was asked not to get on the ship, Clouse called one last time, and Lloyd joined, with his father coming after him. Clouse also appeared when Karloff was about to finish his battle against Kai, and stopped them both. After inviting them to Chen's Island, he reported to Chen that Garmadon was back. Only One Can Remain Clouse orders the attendants to welcome Master Chen. He then pauses, and lets Chen explain their tournament idea. After Karloff has lost all of his powers, his snake has has ripped a hole in Jay's tourtament gi. He thanks his pet, and now knows the people who had spied on them. Versus Clouse was eager to use his dark magic in the Tournament, but Chen told him it had to wait and that they would use it in time. Clouse watched the first round of battles, and showed no emotion when some of the contestants lost. The Ninja enlisted Neuro to try to find out what the Tournament was really about by reading Chen's mind. Neuro couldn't get close to Chen, but he managed to pick up some things from Clouse when the latter caught Neuro in the dressing room. When Zane escaped his prison, Clouse electrocuted him and told the guards to trap him where he couldn't escape. Ninja Roll When Jacob tried to escape the Noodle Factory, Clouse caught him and told the guards to feed him to his serpent. Spy for a Spy Clouse first appeared to inform Chen that he had heard rumours of an alliance of Elemental fighters, spurring Chen to take action. He then reappeared to check on his spellbook, and noticed some kabuki paint (Nya's) on the spellbook cover. Intruiged, he opened it to discover that the transformation spell page had been stolen. With this clear evidence of a spy, Chen ordered all the kabuki servants to be searched. Later on, once Dareth had revealed Nya as a spy, Clouse took on Nya in a fight on the rooftops of Chen's fortress. It seemed like Clouse had the upper hand, but right before he dealt the final blow, Nya kicked him backwards and fled to the jungle, leaving a very angry Clouse behind. Spellbound Clouse first appeared in the episode to apprehend Shadow, whose "time in the Tournament had expired." He later reappeared in the Ninja DBX (which was under Chen's control) carrying Mr. Paleman as his second captive. After hauling Mr. Paleman away, Clouse was then ordered to track down the rest of the Elemental fighters and bring them to Chen's prison. While on this mission, Chen encountered Jay in his Electro-mech, and proceeded to create a four-armed stone golem mech to capture Jay. While Jay was distracted by Nya, Clouse smashed a hole in Jay's mech, blocking the main power source and causing the mech to overload. In the aftermath of the battle, it is presumed that Clouse bound Jay in Vengestone cuffs and took him to Chen offscreen. The Forgotten Element Clouse's first major appearance in the episode was when he interrupted Garmadon's infiltration into Chen's temple. Seizing an Anacondrai blade, he advanced on Garmadon, who had grabbed Captain Soto's cutlass in defense. He managed to slice the cutlass in half with his superior blade, and presumably captured Garmadon and brought him to his pet serpent's cave off screen. He reappeared by Chen's side in the underground portion of the temple to recite the spell. However, when Kai intervened and grabbed the Staff of Elements, Clouse had to act quickly, and attempted to douse Lloyd with some venom (presumably acid/poison) that was dripping from the ceiling. His attempts to destroy Lloyd were foiled when Kai created an energy bubble around Lloyd to protect him. In anger, he attempted to cast a spell at Kai, but was frozen into a block of ice by the Staff. He was later shown escaping from the block of ice and carrying Skylor away through a secret passageway. The Day of The Dragon Clouse was sent to recapture Skylor upon her escape, but was distracted when he was assaulted by Garmadon. After a brief fistfight on the wings of Cole's Roto-Jet, Garmadon shoves Clouse off the wings of the ship, but is dragged down as well. They resum fighting on the ground, until Clouse opens a portal to the Cursed Realm. As Garmadon was being sucked into the portal, Close became distracted in his moment of victory, envisioning himself as "Lord" Clouse, instead of Garmadon. In this brief respite, Garmadon took advantage of Clouse being distracted and grabbed his leg, throwing Clouse into the portal and escaping himself. Trivia *He has a Giant Pet Anacondrai Snake. *He was the only cultist not shown as a Anacondrai due to him being banished into the Cursed Realm earlier. **However in the ''LEGO Ninjago: Tournament ''app, he appears has an Anacondrai version. Set Appearances *70748 Titanium Dragon Gallery Clouse.png Clouse36Magic.PNG|Clouse using Dark Magic. ClouseLeads.png|Clouse and the cultists looking for Nya ClouseSmirks.png|Clouse in his youth YoungClouse.png 40Destruction.png Category:Evil Category:Condrai Cultists Category:Villains Category:Serpentine Category:Anacondrai Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Darkness Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Enemies Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Main Antagonists Category:Ancient Evil Category:Deceased Category:Magic Category:Ghosts